fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 24
The next day, everyone brawling is gathered in the barrier surrounded field... ( Extremis, Valkyrie, Leorse, Culburym, Volf, Weolin, Roxanoid, and Drarieror are all out of their ball forms ) Val) You got the plan? Wolfgang) I don’t like it, but yeah...I understand the plan... Val) Well, we just have to follow it. Wolfgang) I un-''' '''Nexus) Planning? SHUT UP! Wolfgang) Re-''' '''C22) Ability Activate! 3 Lined Shot! ( Extremis Helios fires three blast of fire at the same time ) ( Extremis releases a blast from his chest core, that splits into three fiery blast ) ( The first blast rushes towards Leorse and Culburym, the second moves towards Volf and Weolin, and the third heads to Roxanoid and Drarieror ) Ice) Ab-''' '''Leorse) *Behind Culburym* MY JOB! *Charges* Culburym) *Thin skin becomes a collar around her neck* I can handle th-*Kicked by Leorse* ( Culburym flies through the first fiery blast ) Val) Ability Activate! Barrier of Roars! ( Weolin’s lion head crest roars, creating a barrier ) RAAAAAAWRRRRR! ( An unseeable barrier is created in-front of Weolin and Volf ) ( The fiery blast crashes into the barrier and disperses ) ( Volf disappears ) ( Roxanoid grabs Drarieror and jumps into the air, avoiding the fiery blast ) Valkyrie) INTENSITY PUNCH! *Does a discus spin, his fist heading up* ( Volf comes out of nowhere, biting Culburym, in mid-air ) ( Valkyrie punches Volf ) ( Volf’s mouth closes completely shut on Culburym, as he harshly crashes onto the ground ) ( Culburym shatters into aquamarine; her body encasing Volf in ice ) C22) Ability Activate! Flaring Extreme: (Pyrus)! ( Extremis changes to pyrus, charges a ball of fire above his head and throws it ) ( Extremis charges a ball of fire above his head ) ( Flareburst Roxanoid lands on top of Extremis, causing the ball of fire to disperse ) ( Extremis falls onto the ground with Roxanoid on him ) ( Valkyrie punches towards Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid ducks ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Ruby Bomb! ( Flareburst Roxanoid releases two ruby blast from each of his cannons ) ( Roxanoid’s two shoulder cannons releases a ruby blast each ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Cinder Sphere! ( Valkyrie creates a fireball and throws it at the opponent ) ( Valkyrie creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at the two ruby blast ) BOOM! ( A small explosion of ruby sparkles happen ) C22) Ability Activate! Blind Extreme: (Haos)! ( Extremis releases a blinding flash after changing to haos ) ( Extremis turns to Haos, releasing a flash ) ( Roxanoid becomes blinded ) Mike) Ability Activ-*Leorse charges towards Drarieror* Uh...Ability Activate! Thin Dragon Slash! ( A dragon leaves Drarieror's left shoulder cannon and bites the opponent. The dragon then pulls the opponent towards Drarieror. Drarieror slashes the opponent with his sword(s) ) ( A dragon leaves Drarieror’s left shoulder cannon, biting Leorse’s left shoulder ) ( Drarieror pulls a sword from each of his wings ) ( Leorse gets pulled to Drarieror by his shoulder ) ( Drarieror holds his blades crossed near his face ) ( Leorse jumps and kicks both blades ) ( The blades bang into Drarieror’s head; the movement cutting the dragon’s neck off ) ( Leorse lands on the ground, while Drarieror falls onto the ground ) Ice) Ability Activate! Burn Crusher! ( Leorse stomps on the opponent multiple times with his flaming feet ) ( Leorse walks to Drarieror’s midsection and repeatedly stomps with his flaming feet ) BOOM! ( The ice encasing Volf explodes ) Valkyrie) *Circling all the Bakugan and people below by the ceiling* This is boring. Nexus) It’s boring, but winning is important for my love. ( Valkyrie sighs ) ( Extremis throws Roxanoid off himself ) ( Roxanoid flips into a standing position ) ( Extremis’ tail slashes Roxanoid’s feet ) ( Roxanoid falls into a seated position ) C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Pyro Cannon (Pyrus)! ( Extremis Helios launches short bursts of fire that explode on impact from his chest core after attribute changes to pyrus ) ( Extremis turns to Pyrus, after being Darkus ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Burnstop! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid jumps into the air and lands on the opponent with a burst of heat ) ( Roxanoid rolls on the ground ) ( Extremis chest core charges ) ( Roxanoid comes close to kicking Extremis, but Extremis releases a blast from his chest core ) BOOM! ( The blast explodes ) ( Roxanoid flies backwards ) ( Extremis suddenly gets encased in ice ) BOOM! ( The ice explodes ) ( Extremis returns to his ball form ) C22) … ( Leorse stomps on Drarieror ) Ice) 24... ( Roxanoid crashes into Leorse ) ( Leorse rolls through with his eight blades in Roxanoid’s skin ) Ice) Ability Activate! Electrolizer! ( Leorse’s eight blade tips touch the opponent and release electricity into the opponent’s body ) ( Electricity enters Roxanoid’s body ) Flareburst Roxanoid) ARGH! Nintendo) Ability Activate! Comet Drop! ( Flareburst Roxanoid turns to a fireball ) ( Roxanoid rolls Leorse forward, then jumps high into the air with Leorse ) ( Roxanoid and Leorse fall as a fireball ) Mike) Drarieror, get up! ( Crysemtion Volf throws Culburym with her mouth ) ( Drarieror gets up ) ( Culburym crashes into Drarieror ) BOOM! ( Roxanoid and Leorse land on top of Culburym and Drarieror ) ( Roxanoid, Leorse, Culburym, and Drarieror return to their ball forms ) ( Weolin hangs on the ceiling by his blades ) ( Valkyrie charges towards Weolin, covered in red flames ) ( Weolin lets his blades go and falls ) ( Valkyrie follows Weolin downwards ) ( Volf appears, slamming Valkyrie away ) ( Valkyrie crashes onto the ground, Weolin lands on the ground, and Volf charges towards Valkyrie ) Meanwhile, by DF and Nirrel... DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Nirrel) Pssst, DF... DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Nirrel) DF, wake up... ( A giant dragon crawls towards Nirrel and DF ) Nirrel) …*Pulls a bomb out from his fur* DF) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Nirrel) WELL THEN! *Throws the bomb at DF* BOOM! On Corper... Osbyss Tigator) *Sensing a powerful lifeform* It’s coming... Arric) What’s coming? Osbyss Tigator) *Looks down* Something stronger than Darterym... Arric) … Osbyss Tigator) *Sighs* And I have to protect this planet, so Arric... Arric) Open the portal. Osbyss Tigator) I promise I’ll stay safe...*Opens a portal in-front of Arric and himself* OTGH) We’ll all stay safe. Arric) Tigator... Osbyss Tigator) Listening... Arric) *Stops in-front of the portal, looking back to Tigator. * Promise me that you’ll come back to Earth... Osbyss Tigator) Cor-''' '''Arric) It’s not going to survive once you detach yourself from it. Osbyss Tigator) If everything fails, I will go back to Earth...Okay? Arric) Thanks. *Enters the portal* Osbyss Tigator) *Looks up into the sky* I’m ready. In space... ( Rausen floats towards Corper, not completely formed ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 25 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 24 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Extremis Helios Category:Valkyrie Category:Leorse Category:Culburym Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Weolin Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Drarieror Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolfgang Category:Nexus Category:C22Helios Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Arric Category:Rausen